


A Fatal Mistake

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault dom makes a fatal mistake





	A Fatal Mistake

Dom was sitting in Sacha's office in complete shock as sacha told him that his gallbladder removal patient had died because of a simple mistake he had made which went unnoticed until it was too late. Dom wasn't really listening to him, dom could just see the Patient's face, she had been a beautiful young woman who was dead because of him. Dom stood up and walked out. Nothing made sense to dom because all he had wanted was to help people and now this happened. Lofty saw dom coming out of the office and rushed over to his husband.  
Lofty "I just heard, I'm so sorry" dom just shook his head and walked out still in a daze. Lofty entered Sacha's office.  
Lofty "how is he?"  
Sacha "not good, I still can't understand how dom could make this kind of mistake"  
Lofty "he's been under a lot of stress lately"  
Sacha "that's no excuse, a young mother is dead."  
Lofty "I know I am just saying"  
Sacha "yeah, but dom is finished as a doctor and may even go to prison." Lofty was more worried about dom's mental state because lofty knew what it was like to have blood on your hands.

Dom was sitting in the peace garden not that it brought him much peace at the moment, he knew that after today he would never be a doctor again but he couldn't care less at that moment. He just was trying to figure out how he would live with himself.


End file.
